The Perfect Love Song
by Tierra The Awesome
Summary: AU STORY ALERT!  Stefani Amamiya is Sora's half-sister; After Axel and Roxas break up, she befriends Axel. She's falling for him, he "probably" won't fall for her. Well, BFFs forever works just fine for her, maybe.  Axel-OC Romance, some AkuRoku, SoRiku


**This is a bunch of bull I thought up at my friends house while in a chocolate-KoolAid-and sugar-induced haze. So it really isn't too good ^^; Don't hate me please ! So… ~fwa~ A lot of what I've written (which is a crap load more than this) is centered around and inspired by my iPod. Cookies to people who have the same songs! **

**Meerrrrr I can't put off the stupidity any longer. Hopefully you enjoy.**

**No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Damn you, Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>My iPod was like a mirror to my thoughts as I stared at the TV screen I used for a computer. One of my friend's voices played through the speakers, her "mix tape" eerily well placed.<p>

**And the love is gone,  
>their love is over!<br>Now that they're done,  
>duck for cover!<strong>

**Nothing good can happen,  
>not when such bitter hate,<br>rages through them,  
>damn the pain-filled fate.<strong>

**They tumbled out of love,  
>plunged into hate,<br>Like sand in your palm,  
>gone is the joy!<strong>

Seriously. My iPod is friggin psychic. I watched the on-screen chat, spazzing a bit as I read insult after insult, each one more harsh and heartless than the last. I couldn't believe it. The two of them (Axel and Roxas) were effin perfect for each other! They were the coolest gay guys you could ever meet. Neither is girly-bitch-gay, you can't even tell at first. It's small things, like the fact that a woman's chest has never been the first thing they notice on someone.

I'm not even going to go into it, but the verbal-sparring match ended with a gristly and bitter breakup, and a large amount of cuss words.

"SORA!" I yelled over the music, "GET IN HERE!" I waited impatiently for him to move his little butt.

After a second, Sora bounced in, followed by Riku. And, not surprisingly, Riku was topless and Sora had a giant hickey on his neck.

"Guys…have you seen the chatroom?"

"No," Riku said, as Sora plodded to my bed and dropped beside me unceremoniously. "What's it say?" Riku stood beside the bed reservedly. I rolled my eyes and yanked him on the bed, then quickly flipping over so I sat on his back while he face-boomed the covers.

"Graceful."

"Shuddup," he growled.

"Hush, puppy. Read the screen," I cooed, petting his head.

"No."

"I can get Mom to keep you away from this house for a month," I threatened. He turned, then glared to read the screen.

Yes, I am in fact that evil.

"Uh…Stef? What does that word mean?" Sora pointed at the screen.

"No way in hell are you ever going to know."

"But Steeeffffff!"

"No way in hell. Riku agrees." I made Riku's head move to mime nodding.

"Steffffffff-"

"NO! As your wise older sister, I say you're too young."

"You're only a three years older than me!"

"Ah…all the wisdom I got in those years…"

"You're being a buttface!"

I rolled over, freeing Riku. God. It's a damn shame that he's gay. Such a waste. Admit it. You've oogled him too. Don't even try to lie. I know all.

"Not on my bed!" I shrieked, seeing them eating each other's faces off. Once again, damn shame. He must be really good in bed. Sora never shuts up about it. And Riku never friggin leaves.

Riku stood up, still kissing Sora, who had his legs wrapped around Riku's waist. "Like bunnies..." I muttered to Riku's back as they walked out. Knowing exactly what was going to be happening in a few minutes, I decided to leave.

I have nothing against gays. I love them. They're awesome. I respect them. But would you want to hang around to hear your brother practically scream in pleasure?

I think not.

I dressed quickly, since I could already hear them. Praise the gods for gay men, but still. What are they? Sex-starved horny bunnies?

I fled the house, iPod in one house, notebook in the other.

* * *

><p>Have you ever tried walking in New York City? Seriously. Sora and I are technically foreigners, and our parents are loaded. Even if they weren't, we'd still be pretty well off. Just a step down from iconic royalty. So we live in these classy houses that are ginormously sized. It's quite ridiculous.<p>

I'm used to having room. So when I go to _real_ NYC, it's hell. Every turn makes me bump into another person. I quickly boarded a train, and shoved in my earbuds, humming along.

I sang quietly to myself, getting off the train and elbowing my way past forty people going in forty directions.

It's worse than Paris here. It took me five minutes of ducking and weaving through a crowd of harried and hurrying people to finally free myself. I literally had to wave my arms like a psycho to fight off the claustrophobia.

That's right, there I am, doin' the wave on a sidewalk ,in the middle of NYC, like a friggin boss. Don't like it? Then you can enjoy the view of my middle finger, you twat.

I roamed around for a few minutes, looking for a coffee shop I'd found a week or two ago. It's really nice and cozy, which isn't uncommon in this city. But it's cozy in a lovin-it-comfy way, not a there's-no-friggin-room kind of way. So, it's nice.

After finally finding the place, ( named The Coffee Cup. God that's corny ) I waltzed in to literally hit my face on someone's chest. I bounced back, rubbing my forehead.

"Ow!" I glared up, to see that the person I'd oh-so-charmingly face-boomed was Axel. Shouldn't be surprised…he is tall enough for my face to land a solid punch on his chest. But still. Owww….

I blushed furiously. If you're wondering, yes, I do have a crush on Axel. On Roxas too. And one of my other friends, Demyx. Who's the only hot straight guy I've met in a while.

~Depression~

"Hey. Your name's…Melanie? Or something French." What a wonderful ego boost. He can't remember my name.

"It's Stefani. Yes, it's French. Snaps for getting that part right." I smiled at him, when it just popped out of my mouth. "I saw your fight with Roxas. That was brutal." I said this as I walked to the bar and ordered a cup of cocoa.

"Yeah. It was. But that's not important." I was kind of surprised at his words. I'd read the argument. Seemed pretty important. Such colorful language isn't usually "unimportant." He ordered something too, and then led me over to a set of super-fluffy chairs.

I sank into one immediately. "Oh dear god that's good…" I sighed, being swallowed by the exquisite plushyness.

"So, Stefani-"

"Call me Stef. Or Boss. Whichever you prefer."

There was a short silence, followed by Axel's mocking chuckle."Why the hell is your nickname 'Boss'?"

"Because I'm the boss. Remember that." I winked, and was a little surprised when he winked back. Wait…he's gay right?

"Well, Boss lady. Aren't you Sora's older sister? That he always complains about? I expected you to look like a hag, straight out of a Disney Princess movie."

"Oh, that's just great. You may now bow and address me as your Queen," I rolled my eyes. "And he complains about me? I'm so flattered. I'd better the Hun from Mulan, or he is going to have hell to pay."

He laughed again, and my mouth repeated its stunt from earlier.

"Why do you have those tattoos on your face? Aren't they out of the school's dress code?" I blurted. Sora was sent home once because he had "RIKU'S PROPERTY" written on his forehead in sharpie. Permanent tattoos were definitely a no-go.

"I'm not in high-school. I graduated last year. I'm in college now, baby." He crossed his legs at the ankle, extending them all the way, in a feminine fashion, but I couldn't help but oogle his legs for a second.

"Same here. Technically. I'm going to travel before college. Wanna get some real experience, y'know? I'd rather not go through college, and have the teacher's view pounded into my head before I have any of my own."

"You sound like you have pretty good views already. Headstrong too."

"Is that a compliment?" I laughed, but almost toppled out of my marshmallow chair when the barista tried to hand me my cocoa. As she walked away, I had to press my hand against my chest and try to calm down.

"Holy crap…scared…me…scared me shitless." Axel was still laughing. I glared at him, and he quickly sobered up and took a sip of his cocoa. Which he made a face at.

"HA! Who's laughing now, beatch? You look like an idiot."

"This isn't the right drink." He stared at the cup in slight confusion, then stared at me for a second. I took a huge sip of mine, and he smirked.

I immediately realized why.

Have you ever had hot oil poured down your throat? That's what this felt like. I swallowed, and sputtered. "God! Axel! What the hell do you drink with your cocoa?"

"That, my friend, is cocoa with cinnamon and vodka."

I choked some more, and tried to get my breath back. "You fucking jerk. The Boss requires you to pay back with equal pain and suffering!" Sputtering, I cussed furiously at the large stain spreading down my front.

"I love your shirt." Axel smirked.

"I fucking hate you. This shit burns!" I seethed, the hot cocoa scalding my skin. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He just kept on laughing at me, and my fingers itched to toss the half-empty vodka-cocoa at his face.

'I'm glad that my pain is so amusing to you, you idiot redhead." Growling, I pulled the fabric of my shirt away from my scorched chest.

"Sorry…c'mon, come here." He wiped at his eyes, gesturing for me to come to his side. I grudgingly went, sitting in front of him. Axel picked up a glass of water from nearby, along with one of those fancy-pants napkins that you always find in restaurants and stuff. He gently began to dab at my top, and I tried not to blush. The guy was practically touching my chest, you know. Blushing has been justified.

After it was clear that this shirt had been lovingly sacrificed to the gods of cocoa, we sorta gave up hope. But you want to know the great part of this story?

The shirt. Was white.

Yep. I can feel the cosmos condemning me now. I even had the remarkable foresight to not bring any sort of jacket.

"Muthafu-" Axel slapped his hand over my mouth. "Boss, this isn't the best place to cuss." He motioned towards a bunch of middle-school kids sitting nearby, huddled over some sort of video game. The way they were feverishly muttering something about 'Reno,' I'm not sure if they would notice me cussing.

"Good point."

"Here, you can take my jacket and take that thing off." He unzipped his hoodie, and tossed the black thing at me. I caught it, but I still got slapped in the face with it. "Little bitch," I snapped at the jacket, before going into the bathroom to change.

I came out a couple of minutes later, wadded up shirt in my hand, which I quickly tossed into the trash. Axel's red and black hoodie was zipped up all the way, and I admit, I had absolutely no intention of returning it. That thing is so soft.

Axel was standing by the door, waiting for me. Apparently he had already paid for the drinks. WHICH WERE EVIL! EVIL DRINKS! I stomped past him. He had absolutely no right to look so smug. It was his fault that my shirt is in the trash. I rather liked that shirt.

"What? Is my jacket not up to your fancy French standards?"

"No. I actually rather like this jacket. You aren't ever getting it back." I snuggled deeper into it. Axel is a pretty big guy, in his anorexic little way, and the jacket is super-friggin big. It's like snuggling in a blanket.

I peeked at Axel through the corner of my eye as we walked. He was wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt, that was somewhat tight, but not in a gigolo sort of way. He also wore a pair of slightly loose jeans, belted loosely. He looked hot in that emo-kid style. I just thank god that some men still wear jeans that actually fit. Not that crap like skinny jeans and super baggy ghetto jeans. But normal jeans.

Randomly, I couldn't help myself. "THANK GOD FOR YOU!" I cried, glomping Axel and nearly knocking him to the ground. "Well, hello there," He said, a little shocked.

"You are the first normal person I have talked to in God knows how long. You. Are. My. Savior." I grinned at him, and then touched his hair without thinking. "MER YOUR HAIR IS LIKE AN ANGEL'S!" I jumped off of him, and started bouncing on the balls of my feet, looking at him with a deranged smile on my face. Axel stood up, staring at me uncertainly.

"Well, are you coming?" I asked.

"Where?"

"Back to my place. To hang out. Duh."

"Uh…sure…"

"Good." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him along after me. Axel helped clear the way. People actually tried to get out of his way. Dammit. I wish they would do that for me.

We boarded the train, and I pulled him to sit by me for the short ride.

* * *

><p>"So what the hell are these things?" Axel asked, toying with something he had dug out of my closet. I looked up from the TV screen to see. "Those are part of a costume I made a few years ago. As an art project."<p>

"What the hell kind of project?" He cursed, fumbling with the things he was holding.

"We had to make a costume out of a certain thing the teacher gave us. Mine was feathers. So, I have the coolest masquerade outfit ever." He finally figured the wings out, and dumped them on my bed. "An electric blue angel?"

"Who said I was an angel?" I dived back into the closet, fishing out a humongous garment bag. "See?" I unzipped it to reveal a blue and black Renaissance-style dress, with a corset and everything. There were little snaps and laces on the back to hook the wings on, along with a feather-adorned silk hood. "There's also a wig and mask."

"Put it on," he said, brusquely.

"Well fine, Oh great lord Axel." I bowed deeply, picking the dress back up and going into the closet to change. The corset was tighter than I remembered it being, so I left the lace up back a little loose, but it was still tight. I found the wig, a waist length, white, and curly affair. After I tied up the strings to the mask and slid on the horned headband, I made my way out of the closet. My room was very cold compared to the relative stuffiness of the closet, and my open skin erupted into goosebumps. The dress had very loose sleeves that only barely circled the middle of my upper arms. It. Was. FREEZING.

"What about the wings?" Axel asked, from where he lounged on the bed.

"They snap into the corset, along with some laces. They're made of chicken wire, papîer maché, and feathers. Ingeniously crafted, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah right. You could have made them simpler to untangle-Dammit!" He fumbled with them for a moment, before finally separating them. "C'mere." He laid a hand on my shoulder, gently moving me and turning me so he faced my back. His hand was warm compared to the cool temperature of my arm.

As he fixed the wings to the corset, his fingers were constantly brushing against my half-bare back. It gave me shivers every time. Have I mentioned that, even at my age of 19, I've never been this close to a guy? Regardless of their sexual preference. And my sexual preference was _definitely _pointed to men. And my compass was pointed fixedly upon a certain redhead.

"Okay, done, Boss."

"Wow. That was fast. Sora was never able to tie so fast!"

"I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue too." His eyes winked at me.

I blushed. "You must be a superb kisser then."

"I most definitely am."

I quickly spun to face the mirror, my furious blush clashing with the pearly wig.

"I think you're missing something..." He eyed my reflection in the glass. Oh yeah, I forgot. Axel has surprisingly awesome fashion advice. "Oh, yes!" He whirled around to face my dresser, and began to dig through my jewelry box. As he spun, the light glinted off of something in his hair. I peered at him in the mirror as he dug around in the sparkly pit of a jewelry box. "Aha!"

He pulled something out, and came back over behind me. Sweeping the end of the wig away from my neck, he clasped a necklace around my neck. The pendant rested on a few inches above the top of the corset. It was a sparkling silver hand, shaped like a demon's claw. Clasped inside of its fist was a cobalt blue crystal, cut and shaped like a heart.

_Why, out of all those sparkly things inside of that box, did he have to pick this one?_

My blush receded immediately, and I quickly threw my mind off of that train of thought. I turned around quickly, (which sent a loud rustling-feather noise through the room, along with a few feathers flirting around in the air) and grabbed Axel's chin. Pulling him down to me, I turned his face to the side and brushed his spiky hair out of my way to find that flinty thing.

His ear was pierced with a steel gage, shaped like stylized spiral of barbed wire.

"That is so cool!" I said, As I looked closer at it, I smelled something like incense and cinnamon. It wrapped around me thickly, and I breathed it in. It was rather intoxicating, and calming. I backed away from Axel with a dreamy smile on my face. After he was a respectable chummy distance away, the smell receded.

_OH GOD THAT WAS HIM?_

I blushed furiously again. Great. Even his smell gets me hot. In the awkward silence, my iPod played over the speakers.

**Can you feel this,  
>LIKE A RED-HOT BRAND?<br>Stamping a sign into me,  
>stamping into you?<strong>

**Can you feel the love?  
>The love,<br>like a burning fire?  
>can you feel the heat, baby?<strong>

'STEFFF!" Sora's girlish yell echoed thorough the house. Talk about saved by the bell.

"COMING!" I scrambled into the closet to tear off the dress.

* * *

><p>I came downstairs, followed by Axel. Having redressed into Axel's hoodie and nothing else but a pair of rather short shorts, I decided I was going to crank up the thermostat. To hell with this cold crap. And they were all gay. My ass is none of their concern. We met up in the kitchen, where Sora was searching the pantry, perched with his feet on the second shelf, trying to see the top shelf.<p>

"You're gonna fall and hurt yourself, bro," I said, hooking up my iPod to the kitchen speakers.

"I can't find anything to eat!" He whined, and hopped out of the pantry. Turning to face the rest of the kitchen, he squeaked in surprise to see Axel sitting on the stool next to mine.

"Axel!"

"Sora, you are sooo slow." I face-boomed the counter, as Sora calmed himself down.

"If I remember correctly, you did the same thing when the barista gave you your cocoa." Axel's smirk irritated me even more. Riku snorted at me. "You AND Sora are idiots."

"Riku, I will effing kill you. Shut. Your. Stupid. Face." I chucked a mango at his face, and he caught it with ease. "NO FAIR!" I whined. "I'M NOT A NINJA LIKE YOU!" Everyone laughed, and I pouted.

"Stef, do you know if we have Totino's?"

"Eh…I dunno."

"Riku?"

"How should I know? This isn't my house."

"BULLSHIT. Riku, you're here more than I am, and I live here," I snorted.

"Still isn't my house."

"Fine, I'm calling Mom."

"Oh god, Sora, don't-" but he was already dialing. "Fine. Just don't tell her I'm home. If she asks, I'm at Yuffie's place." He waved his hand at me in a dismissive motion, and I aimed a deadly mango at his face. Which, of course, Riku caught long before it met its target. Also, of course, Sora was blissfully oblivious to the flying death fruit. Axel was biting his hand to keep from laughing aloud. "Assholes," I cursed under my breath.

Sora put the phone on speaker as our mom picked up.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Mooom….I'm huungryyyy!"

"Have you checked the freezer?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well, check again."

"But Mooomm…"

"Sora. Check. Again." Her voice was scary over the phone. Sora flinched.

"Okay…"

"Open the freezer door."

"Kay." Sora handed the phone to Riku and did as he was told.

"Is it open? The _top _door?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Okay, look to the left."

"Mom, I already checked-"

"To. The. Left."

"Yes, Mom," Sora squeaked obediently.

"Are you looking to left?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, look farther to the left."

"Kay."

"What do you see?"

"Frozen sashimi."

"That means you're looking to your right. Look the other way. Now what do you see?"

"The Totino's."

"Good boy."

"Thanks Mom."

"Anytime, baby. Is Riku there?"

"Yea."

"Give him my love. And tell your sister that Hikeru got her an audition at the Matrin-Suede Theater for 5:30 tonight. Bye, honey." The line clicked dead.

"Greeeeat," I groaned, getting up to make the pizza rolls. Since Sora isn't allowed to use the microwave anymore. Riku's rule. I don't even ask anymore.

"Audition?" Axel said, making the word into a question.

"Stef is an amazing singer. Her voice is really pretty, especially with all of her sad songs. Mom and Dad are always getting her auditions. She just never goes to them," Sora answered Axel, sitting in Riku's lap, who was sitting on a couch by the stairs in the kitchen.

"Why not?" Axel asked. Once again, I wasn't the one to answer. Riku was this time.

"Because it embarrasses her. She writes the songs, makes the music on that huge computer of hers, puts it together in the basement, puts it on her iPod, and then never does anything with it. Her music is a private thing, in the family."

"I love how you know that so well, Riku. Now I really know you're over here too much."

"The basement?" Axel asked.

"There's a recording studio downstairs," I answered. I then tried to ignore the inevitable question to follow.

"Can I hear you?"

"No- Sora DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT- Aww fuck." I realized what Sora was about to do after it was too late. He seized my iPod and started playing one of the songs. At least this one was just a cover I did.

I waited through about a minute of the song before obstinately turning it off.

"There. You heard." The microwave dinged in agreement. Wait..what..no…OH THANK GOD FOOD.

I got up and pulled out the pizza rolls, dumping the entire bag on a huge plate and moving to living room. Inevitably, the males were forced to follow the aroma of pizza. They were almost drooling.

Pizza is my savior.

Sora snagged a handful, bouncing the super-hot food back and forth from palm to palm. Axel stared uncertainly at them, while I started scarfing them down. "Just bite into one." Rolling my eyes, I held one up to his mouth.

He did as he was told, and his eyes got really big.

"Whoa."

"Exactly."

"This is…"

"Mouth-gasmic. And orgasm of the mouth. I know."

He choked at my words. Whether from temporary shock of laughter, I don't know.

"This is how we foreign teenagers survive. Cuz we have no fucking idea how to cook. That's what we have Riku for."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, Sora. That is the only reason I allow him to live here."

"He's here for other reasons too!"

"Like what, dear baby brother?"

"So he and I can-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I shrieked, tossing a pizza roll at his face, and I fell to the floor laughing. In the back of my head, I thought, "Singing problem: successfully averted."

Axel snickered at us. I held another pizza roll out to him, still trying to catch my breath. He bit the whole thing out of my fingers, nipping me while he did. A small shock traveled up my arm, and I squeaked in a Sora-esque fashion.

'~FWA~!" I immediately stuck my fingers in my mouth, sucking on them. "Ow!" I whined, my throbbing fingertips hurting like hell. "You did that on purpose, you bastard!" A slight blush spread over my cheeks.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! I saw you!"

"It was an accident!"

"LIAR!"

"UGH!" He scoffed, and crossed around the table, picking me up and putting me on the couch.

"What're you doing?" I asked he went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, I heard him walking around upstairs, then he came back down and back into the living room, carrying a cold-pack and the blanket from my bed.

'What now?" I asked, as he handed me the bag of ice.

"We are going to watch a movie, because you are being whiny."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" he said with a booming laugh.

"I'm half French. I believe it's required. You know that whenever someone makes a spectacular ass of themselves, it's in a French restaurant."

My statement just sent the boys into a fit of laughter. Even Riku was cracking up. "I hate all of you." Snatching the remote from the coffee table, I switched to the DVD player, and scrolled through some of our prerecorded movies. "So what do we want to watch, assholes?"

"PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!' Sora screamed, Riku nodding from under Sora. Axel shrugged his shoulders in nonchalant agreement, and came over next to me with the blanket. As the movie began to play, I looked at Axel as he tucked the blanket around me. "What're you doing? I turned the heat on."

"I don't think it helped. If you didn't notice, you're still shivering."

Ah hell. I was.

"So, blanket." He finished tucking me in like a little kid, before climbing onto the couch behind me, somehow making it so he was behind me, while next to me. Yeah. Our couches are huge.

'Well…thanks, Axel." I snuggled into my blanket cocoon, and watched as the people onscreen began the journey that would eventually lead to their doom. Ah. I love horror movies.

* * *

><p>I woke up about two hours later, and the Lion King was playing. Both Riku and Sora were passed out, Sora snuggled up to Riku. He looked so adorable. I rolled over in my little blanket-taco-self, and realized Axel was gone. I stood up, still swathed in the duvet. Well, the house <em>is<em> cold. Walking to the kitchen, my feet pitter-pattered against the marble floor as I walked around.

_Where did he go?_

I searched upstairs and downstairs and didn't find him, nor did I see any note; and it was hard to believe that he'd leave without writing a note. He's just thoughtful like that.

I looked around the kitchen blankly, still in a half-doze, but jumped completely awake with a start when I saw my iPod was missing. Where it had earlier been hooked up to one of numerous speakers in the house, was a note scrawled in the handwriting of a guy who's plotting something dastardly: the doom and despair of my poor and undeserving iPod.

_Boss,_

_I have your iPod. Don't worry; no harm will come to it as long as you come to your audition. However, if you don't, the magic music box shall meet an untimely end in the subway. _

_Axel_

"THAT ASSHOLE!" I shrieked, quickly seeing the clock. 4:37

"GODAMMIT!" I yelled in frustration. He had no right to make me go to some audition. Or to take my iPod. My precious, precious iPod. "Sora!" I yelled.

He came in, rubbing his eyes like a five year old. "Whaaaaaa?" he slurred sleepily, unerringly followed by Riku.

"He took my iPod. And won't give it back unless I go to the audition."

"Well, just go then."

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes, it is," he said innocently.

"I have to get ready, and pick a song, get dressed, blah blah blah-"

"Riku and I will help!"

"Wait, what now?" I said, pausing my rambling complaints. "I don't trust you anywhere near my head with a curling iron."

"Riku will do it! His mom's a hairdresser. He knows hair." Riku rolled his eyes at that.

"Oh yes, I forgot, Riku is the king of fancy hair."

Sora put on a _really _obnoxious fake gay voice, and said, "Stefani Amamiya, we are proud gay men. And what proud gay man does not know how to make a woman fierce? Fierce, honey. Fierce."

There was a dead silence for three seconds, before I collapsed on the ground in a heap of laughter. I nearly died. DIED. It was that funny.

"Okay, since you put it that way, you can help. I'll take a shower and you two can raid my closet," I choked out, "And Sora, no trying on my clothes this time, okay?"

I waited while Riku finally finished my hair, tying the end of the loose braid with a blue ribbon. Sora had already dressed me, and was currently twirling around in my closet, obstinately begging to try on one of my "fancy French dresses" while I kept denying him such a pleasure.

I put my hand to the top of the head, and Riku smacked my hand away. "Ow! Dude! That hurt like a motherfucker!" I said, rubbing my hand.

"Then don't touch the masterpiece." He gently messed with my hair for a moment, tweaking the thirty minute long ordeal I had been forced to endure. He had fixed sky blue beads into several strands of my hair, then braided it forty different ways before finally choosing, sprayed it with that Halloween glitter-hairspray stuff, and tied a ribbon in it. "Fine, oh great Lord MASTER." I swear, the only reason Riku did that was because he wants to mess with nice hair, _besides _his own.

I stood up, and began to walk out of my bedroom door. "If you two stay in here, I will murder you!" I yelled, running out the house as I saw Mama's clock strike 5:20

No waiting for the subway today. I was going to have to run.

* * *

><p>I was breathless by the time I reached the theater. I'm just glad it was cold out, too, because otherwise I would have been sweaty and gross. I came in just as another girl finished her song. I cringed as I saw multiple posters plastered on the walls, and the huge crowd in the auditorium. Fuck. This wasn't an audition. It was a friggin American Idol wannabe.<p>

"Stefani Amamiya? Is Stefani Amamiya here?" One of the three judges called out my name harshly, and I quickly went up to the stage. I silently noted to myself to murder Sora, because he had chosen one of my more risqué shirts, long-sleeved lace over a tank-top sort of things. Just what you want when you're sprung on national television.

_Mama and Hikeru soooo knew this wasn't just an audition._

The lights dimmed as the female (who was obviously kind of stupid and too peppy) judge asked me, "What song are you going to sing for us, dear?"

Some sort of techie dude came up to me, and handed me one of those mics you put on your head so you can run around and sing with out holding a bulky microphone. In return, I gave him a CD. While I put it on, I quickly scanned the crowd, trying to see Axel. "A song I wrote. Called Something of My Own." What? It was the first one that came to my mind. "Okay. Carry on." The asshole judge, (also a requisite) gestured at me with a 'shoo-shoo hurry up motion.' I took a deep breath, and waited as the music came over the speakers, no vocals of course. The instrumental music bled out of the speakers, and wrapped around me in a comforting way.

"**I am not,  
>who I want to be,<br>I am what,  
>you want of me.<strong>

**You say that you love me,  
>but I know its not true,<br>because the me you love,  
>was made by you.<strong>

**Who I am,  
>is not who I want to be,<br>Who I am,  
>is nothing to call my own!<strong>

**I am not living my life,  
>like I want to live,<br>I do what you say,  
>so I won't lost you.<strong>

**I have nothing to call my own,  
>All I am,<br>belongs to you.**

**Even as, you say you love,  
>I know that it's all a lie,<br>And that what you feel for me,  
>does not touch your heart.<strong>

**Who I am,  
>is not who I want to be,<br>Who I am,  
>is nothing to call my own!<strong>

As I finished, the lights did some weird flashy-spinny thing, swinging away from me to face the crowd. There was a short silence, followed by cacophonous applause. I scanned the audience again, and saw Axel somewhere around the middle, clapping so hard that his hands were going to have bruises later. My throat was still buzzing from the song. I stared at the judges, and then these screens that were affixed to the front of their little booth. 10, 10, and 8. Of course. Asshole judge gives an 8. Like I said, prerequisite.

When they finally let me go, which was at least thirty minutes later, I fled the theatre and smashed into Axel, who was waiting for me outside the doors.

'Let! Me! Out!" I shrieked, having a mini-meltdown. I do _not _like being oogled. And I was just stared at by 5000+. Not to mention this was a nationally televised event. I was freaking out. I have people-o-phobia.

"Why? We have to celebrate!" he said, unzipping his backpack and showing me at least three bottles of vodka. Good man, good man.

"Okay…fine. Get me out of here." We ran out of the theatre again, making a break past other contestants and people interviewing said contestants. I could hear the glass bottles clanking together the entire run home.

* * *

><p>When we came in through the back door, I could hear Sora in the living room, laughing his head off. Since Riku was more than likely in there with him, I sent Axel up to my room, before sneaking into the kitchen for provisions. I ninja-ed my way through the cabinets, grabbing anything that looked good. By the time I was ready to go upstairs, I had somehow managed to balance a box of Twinkies, a case of Pepsi, three or four bags of chips, a gallon of ice cream, and a couple of spoons. I snuck upstairs, and dumped everything on my bed.<p>

"Here. Make sense of the food mess," I commanded. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh, don't get me all hot and bothered," Axel snorted.

"Ooolala," I teased, wiggling my butt and walking into my bathroom. I could hear him laughing as I stripped off the clothes and shoved them into my hamper, and began the scalding hot shower.

A few minutes later, I heard the squeak of an opening door, and I swiped the hair out of my eyes to peek around the curtain, to see Axel standing in the doorway, eyeing the steam-filled room with distaste.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I screeched, chucking the nearest throwable item at him: a toy Rex, from Toy Story.

Shut up. You know you want one. Why it was in my bathroom…I dunno. I take baths sometimes. I get bored. I'm a child at heart. Children play with toys in the bath. Admit it. You do it too.

He easily dodged the flying doom dinosaur of death, and showed me the screen of my phone.

"Demyx texted you."

"Why don't you actually come over here then, so I can actually read it?"

"The steam…My hair will frizz up."

I burst out laughing, and slipped. Yanking on the shower curtain, I smashed into the tub, barely missing smashing my face open on the faucet. The Finding Nemo printed shower curtain covered me like I was a nun.

"How the hell are you not dead?" Axel was freaking out, and braved the steam that would apparently hurt his hair, to help me up.

"I'm a ninja, that's why. Although my ass is definitely going to hurt for a while."

He snorted.

"DO NOT LAUGH AT MY CRIPPLENESS. GO GET ME MY CLOTHES YOU ASS."

"Yes, Boss Lady."

'For that, you don't get a Twinkie."


End file.
